


If you continue to deny me my freedom, I have ways to deny you your life

by louiseplease8



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anger, Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Dark Will Graham, Deceit, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Intimacy, M/M, Missing Scene, Oneshot, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louiseplease8/pseuds/louiseplease8
Summary: Hannibal Lecter visits Will Graham in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	If you continue to deny me my freedom, I have ways to deny you your life

Will broke down, the toll of his imprisonment in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane clear in the slump of his shoulders and the tired look upon his face.

“Please Hannibal.” 

Hannibal faltered, turning back towards Will. He pushed himself forward towards the cage, stopping before his equal. 

“Closer, please”, Will whispered, keeping his eyes pinned down to the floor, tears shining under his eyes suddenly, highlighted by the glaring lights of the hospital. 

Hannibal could not deny, knowing Will’s trust and command was all he had inside this haunted place. He moved closer, patiently anticipating Will to break down further, to beg for Hannibal’s advice, an admittance that he was wrong, Hannibal was not The Chesapeake Ripper. 

A sudden movement of Will’s strong arm grasped at Hannibal’s lapel, bringing the man forcefully into the metal bars of the cage, breaking Hannibal’s stream of thought and banishing all predictions of Will out of the picture forever. Will’s leg made its way through the bars like a contortionist, wrapping its way around Hannibal’s leg, settling on the bar of the cage between his legs. 

His other snake-like arm wrapped its self around Hannibal’s neck, ensuring Hannibal’s breath was slightly taken aback, his former blank expression broken by a slight raise in his eyebrows. 

Trapping Hannibal further against him, Will leaned his face into Hannibal's ear, Will’s tears and sorrowful face now gone. Replaced was now a man overcome by betrayal and the truth of what what Hannibal was.

“If you continue to deny me my freedom, I have ways to deny you your life.”

Matthew Brown, Will thought quietly to himself, denying Hannibal any indications on his face of what he had stored for him. 

Will's words were firm, the aggression of the threat and their proximity making Hannibal shiver, as he made no attempt to struggle against Will's intertwining of their limbs. 

His release from Will came as a shock, making him stumble slightly, suddenly missing the warmth of Will's grip on his neck and leg. Hannibal was bewildered, slightly unkept by their shared sudden intimacy and taken aback completely by Will’s anger and ability to deceive him. 

He’s like no other, he thought gently. This cunning boy.

He made no attempt to move further away from the cage that held a glowering Will, as he contemplated how deep into the darkness Will had fell within the walls of the institute. 

He enjoyed it, slightly wary of what was to come, but revelling in the thought that Will was on the edge of the becoming what Hannibal had always seen him as in his memory palace. The only thing he lacked was Will’s acceptance of who he was. 

Will’s promise to deny him his life lay afloat at the forefront of his mind as his mindlessly turned and made his way home, mind reorganising, accommodating to the Will that he had a hand in creating. 

The Will that he was to be intwined with forever.

What had Will planned for him?

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written ANYTHING before, but the idea came to me suddenly⚔️
> 
> ‘Closer, please’ was a little hint towards Silence of the Lambs, one of my favourite films!
> 
> Hope you enjoy !! 💗
> 
> Twitter: @louiseplease8


End file.
